


Enabler

by usedupshiver



Series: Drowning Sorrows [14]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Loki-centric, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedupshiver/pseuds/usedupshiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki is woken up by an unexpected birthday celebration, the gift he wishes for is a complete surprise to Tony. But a rather pleasant one, for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enabler

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, today is my birthday, and I shamelessly decided to share it with Loki. So this is my gift to myself and you guys. Hope you like it! :) Happy birthday to me and Loki!)

The smells of fresh coffee, and the fried strips of meat he now knew as bacon, woke Loki up. Which felt strange, since he was still in bed, and not in the kitchen where such smells usually belonged. He blinked his eyes open, and saw Tony sitting next to him, a wide grin on his face. Behind the man, on the nightstand, a tray holding the sources of the scents was placed.

"What is this, then?" Loki's voice was hoarse from sleep.

"Just me, wishing you a happy birthday, with breakfast in bed." Tony was practically beaming. "Old midgardian tradition."

"'Tis not my birthday, Anthony. Not even the day that used to be called so. It can't be. Since the year is counted differently in this realm."

"I know, I know, shut up." The smile didn't fade with the words, however. "I don't care. Everyone needs a birthday. So I asked Thor about it, and he told me your birthday was celebrated at the end of summer, early fall, and I figured this date was perfect. A first for a first."

"First of what?"

"Well, today is September first, and your first birthday. So. Congratulations!"

A first birthday, after more than a thousand years? This odd notion felt so like Anthony that Loki was unable to hold an answering smile off his own face.

"Well, thank you, then." Loki sat up on the bed, and leaned over to place a kiss on Tony's still smiling lips. "Are gifts a part of this old midgardian tradition as well? I do love gifts."

"I was sort of counting on that. And they sure are." Anthony reached for the tray, placing it on the bed. There was a pile of scrambled eggs and bacon on a plate, and two cups of coffee. "But I kind of decided to do this at the last minute. Because, well, that's how I do things, so I haven't actually gotten you one yet. Just figured you'd get a chance to make a birthday wish. Anything you want."

Loki picked up a strip of bacon, thinking as he savoured it. He licked the salty fat from his lips and tilted his head to the side.

"Anything?"

"Yeah, well, you know, anything I can realistically give you. But that's still a lot. Given my resources."

Sipping the coffee, and slowly sharing the plate of food with Tony, Loki was still thinking about it. He knew well the resources Anthony spoke of. And he knew well the ones he was sure the mortal hadn't really counted into it this time.

And he knew then, what he wanted.

Loki took the tray and placed it on his own nightstand. Then he twisted around, up on his knees, to sit facing Tony head on.

"I have a wish."

"Hit me." Tony stopped himself, and frowned. "Or. You know. Don't. Unless that's what you wish for? Because then -"

"It's not." Loki cut him off, grinning. "Not today."

The man raised an eyebrow at that, but then turned curious again. "So, what is it?"

"I want you."

"That's really not a great way to use a wish, you know? Better if you spend it on something you don't get every day as it is. That's what I'd do.”

"The way I want you now, I do not get every day."

Anthony's mouth opened, the question resting on his tongue. Loki could almost see it. And then he realized he didn't have to ask it. The open mouth snapped shut, and the brown eyes grew wide instead.

"Lok'? You know this is meant to be a gift for _you_ , right? Not me?" He frowned again. "And also, didn't I have to earn that?"

"I told you before; fighting is not the only way you earn priviliges." Loki pulled his eyebrows together in a mock scowl. "I really should not have to ask again. It is my birthday, after all, and my wish is made. You grant it, or you do not. Which one is it?"

"What the hell do you think? I said 'anything you want', didn't I?"

"That was what I heard, yes." Loki let the scowl fade into a smile, as he reached out to catch the hem of the t-shirt Anthony was wearing, and started pulling the garment off him. ”And now you know what I want.”

Tony raised his arms and let Loki pull his shirt off. Without further prompting, he got rid of his undergarments as well, since they were the only other thing he had been wearing.

Loki did not need to undress. He slept naked.

When the mortal was too, Loki reached out to close his hands over the muscular shoulders, pulling him closer, into a kiss that felt heated and intense from the moment their lips touched. Usually, there was some measure of finding the right rythm, one of them almost always in another state of mind than the other, but not this time. 

Tony's hands came up to first rest on Loki's chest, then press on it, wanting to push him over, back down on the bed. By pure strength alone, he could never do that, but Loki was happy to let him. Their mouths never parted in the movement, and for a while they weren't moving, just content to lay close.

Then, slowly, Tony drew back and reached into the nightstand. He put the now familiar tube on the bed and turned back to Loki.

”Could you do me a favour, though?”

”What?”

”Turn over? And... Don't look?”

Loki raised an eyebrow. ”Really now?”

”Just... Please? If you watch, I'll just have -”

”Performance issues?”

Tony growled and pinched his side, which just made Loki grin. ”Well, yes. And shut up!”

And Loki actually did, rolling over on his stomach, arms finding their way in under his pillow, as he felt Tony pushing his legs apart to sit between them. It reminded him of the way he and Tony had been positioned the first time Loki had taken him, and he smiled at the memory.

_(The more things change, the more they stay the same.)_

For some time nothing at all happened, Tony's warm hands simply resting on the top of his thighs, before the thumbs gently started caressing the creases where thighs met the curves of his ass. 

Curiosity quickly overcame Loki, the need to see what expression Tony's face wore at the moment, and he turned his head slightly, peeking through his hair. He thought he would get away with that, seeing as Tony had his hands full, in every sense of the words, but almost at once the dark eyes caught him.

”Don't.” He shook his head, face very grave. ”If you look, I'll hurt you.”

Loki could not stop himself chuckling into the pillow, before turning a raised eyebrow over his shoulder.

”Why, Anthony, I'm _shocked_! Are you ready to take this one step further aready?”

The look on the man's face was confused for a brief moment, before the realization of what he had said hit him, and he chuckled as well.

”Honestly, I meant that you'll distract me and I'll fuck up. But, you know, whatever works.”

In the next moment, Tony's hand struck his ass. A perfect hit on the right cheek, hard, stinging. Leaving behind a considerable burn. Loki blinked, and then stared into Tony's glinting eyes.

”You get the one. The next, however, is going to cost you.”

The mortal gave him a wide grin. ”I'll have to test you on that one. Some day. But for now, I'll wait to see if I haven't already bitten of more than i can chew.” 

The grin faded as he talked, ending in an expression which actually was bordering on concerned. Loki thought it might be the most unsure of himself he had ever seen Anthony.

Loki swiped the hair out of his eyes, so he could both see and be seen. ”I never knew you to be so hesitant. One might even think you had never done this before?"

"Well, I have. But never..." Tony almost cringed at his own thought. "Shit, this sounds horrible even to me, saying it. But I've never done it with anyone I cared this much about not hurting." 

Loki smiled, slowly. ”No need to worry. I am made of more resilient stuff than you are, after all. You probably would not harm me even if you tried.”

”That one I'm _not_ testing you on!”

”I did not expect you to. Actually. For once.”

”Thank you for that.” Tony leaned forward then, placing hot kisses on the small of Loki's back, giving chills, before angling his head up to look at Loki again. ”But seriously. Don't look.”

With a sigh, Loki buried his face in the pillow once more. He very much wanted to look, see everything, but there would be a time for that as well.

A thumb came first, just rubbing over him, coating him in the slippery substance he had grown accustomed to using himself by now. He already had come to like the feel of it, and he did so now as well. The feel of it was also already connected to many pleasant memories and experiences, and it woke every slumbering anticipation in him.

Loki heard himself moaning softly into the pillow.

Then the hand came to rest over him, before the middle finger dipped in, searching, finding. Pushing into him. When he moaned again, the movement hesitated and stopped. He could have said something, reassured, or he could have let Tony do things in his own time, as Loki had thought he should. But then he simply grew too impatient, for any of that. So he moved back against the finger, pushing himself onto it.

That simple act made Tony gasp for a breath, groaning. It also let him know he didn't have to hold back. And when Tony was at last brave enough to work a second finger in alongside the first, Loki couldn't resist doing the same thing again.

There came a hoarse, half choked laugh from Anthony's tight throat. "You really _do_ want this, don't you?"

Loki lifted his head to give a reply, but fought the urge to turn it. "I would not have made the wish otherwise."

He had thought about saying something else, too, but then he felt the fingers move apart, stretching, and let his face fall back into the pillow, biting the fabric to keep back the noises he wanted to make. Tony would probably think he was hurting him if he didn't.

By the time a third finger entered him, though, any such restraint was gone. But by then, Tony must have known the nature of his sounds and reactions, and he wasn't deterred. If anything, the man's movements became steadier, and stronger. Deeper. Until they then slowed, stopped, and those lovely fingers left him again. Loki knew why, and the moments it took Anthony to shift into position over him felt like as many endless eternities.

Tony was straddling his thighs, feet hooked over the back of his knees. For leverage or in an attempt at holding him down, Loki didn't know. Didn't care. The only thing he could care about, was the hardness and the heat pressing against him, into him, past what little resistance there still was. And then Tony kept pushing in, until his hips were against Loki, leaning forward, his forehead hot between Loki's shoulderblades. 

The sounds they both made were nowhere near civilized. And then everything was still.

"I want to see you”, Loki moaned in the stillness. ”I _need_ to!" The last was more or less a whine. Pleading. It would have embarrassed him to make a sound like that, at any other time. Now, it somehow felt right.

"All right!" Tony lifted his head from Loki's back. "Come here then, birthday boy." 

Still leaning over, the man brushed Loki's hair out of the way, then gripping it to turn his head around. When their eyes met, they both let out a heavy, hoarse groan, in unison. Every sensation intensified by the new connection. Loki lifted his hips, pushing back, and felt Tony's grip on his hair harden, grow painful, but he didn't mind. At all.

"Damn!" Anthony muttered, almost into Loki's shoulder. "I thought I knew how this would feel. I had no fucking idea!"

Loki was fully prepared to agree, but he had more important things to spend his breath on, limited as it seemed to be at the moment. And that was to say what he wanted. The only thing he ever wanted.

"More, Anthony." He tilted his head back into the hand holding his hair. "Give me more. Everything."

Tony groaned at that, louder, shuddering, and then bit him. Hard enough to make Loki growl like an animal. But he did start to move, to give more. And it was, truly, everything.

There had been enough preparation to make it all pleasure, no pain, but there was still enough resistance to make it even better. Tony was thrusting deep, driving them both hard, but couldn't keep it up for long, before stopping to pant, and make a complaining, whining noise against Loki's shoulder. He was gripping Loki's arms, clinging on, obviously a bit too close to the edge for comfort. Loki could actually feel the threatening contractions against himself.

"Damnit, Loki! I don't ever want to stop, but I'm already fucking losing it!"

"No need to stop. But any time you wish, you can finish. For now."

Anthony lifted his eyes to frown at Loki. "Are you trying to say you'd let me do this again?"

"'Course I would." Loki showed an easy smile, as if this had never been in question.

"Really?" Tony raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced, still clinging on to Loki's arms, as if he was afraid it'd all dissappear at any moment.

"Really. Truly. I admit I would not have been sure of that, before, but you are a most convincing man, Anthony."

The mortal shuddered against him again. "You saying that almost just cut this even shorter."

Despite his doubts, however, Tony somehow found the restraint to keep going. Although slower now, which Loki did not mind in the least. It let him feel every one of the man's movements inside him more intensely. He felt his back arch of its own volition, following along with them.

But then the thrusts gradually started coming faster, as did Anthony's breaths, hot against Loki's shoulderblade. The hand on his right arm left it, to find its way into Loki's hair again, combing though it, resting against his head rather than pulling on it. 

Loki turned his head under the warm fingers, and saw the mortal leaning low over him, eyes closed. His eyebrows were pulled together, he was breathing hard through parted lips. It was obvious he wouldn't last much longer.

”Look up now, Anthony. Give me your eyes.”

Tony raised his head, turned huge, dark eyes on Loki, held the connection for a few seconds. And then he came, so hard the force of it threw him back down over Loki, helpless to hold himself up, calling out. When he stilled, he stayed like that a while, delightfully heavy on Loki's back. Then Loki felt him draw a deep breath, gathering himself up, and start to move back, leaving Loki feeling strangely empty.

But he wasn't left to think on that for long before hands gripped his hip, turning him over on his back. It always surprised him to realize how strong Tony actually was, and he blinked, slightly confused. He just had time to lift his head in time to see the man lean over him again, taking Loki's cock in his mouth, nearly to the root.

With a shout, Loki threw his head back against the pillow, overwhelmed.

It was the first time Tony had done that so willingly, without any prompting or Loki putting him in a situation where it was set up to happen. Loki had never questioned the hesitation, because he could understand it. In many ways, Tony's mouth was a greater part of his armour than the iron suit. 

And he was finally, really, dismantling his defenses. Letting Loki in.

The sheer joy of that knowledge was what truly pushed Loki over the edge, Tony's hands clinging on to his hips as they bucked up, his mouth never pulling away until he had taken everything he was given.

While Loki was catching his breath, slowly returning to reality, Tony came to lie down beside him, pressed against his side, sharing the pillow. As soon as he was no longer panting wildly, Loki turned to catch his mouth in a kiss. Tasting himself on the man's lips and tongue made it even better, driving the meaning of what had just happened home.

”You did have your own gift for me, after all”, Loki mumbled against his lips when he at last let the kiss end.

”Last minute thing, you know. The way I always do it.”

”I love last minute things.”

”Lucky for me.” Tony pulled back some more, to smile at him. ”Happy birthday.”

”Oh, yes, it certainly is. And it's still just begun.”

Anthony laughed. ”We keep this up, I'm not sure I'll get to celebrate my next one.”

”That would be most unfortunate.”

”Sure would. So you better go easy on me.”

”I only like to make promises I can keep, love. That isn't one of those.”

”Well, in that case, I'm going to need more coffee.” Tony glanced over his shoulder at the mostly empty breakfast tray. ”And probably more bacon, too.”

”Or... Pancakes?”

The man looked surprised. ”Liked them, did you?”

”I did. But mostly, I find I have a craving for more maple syrup.”

Anthony's eyes grew even wider. ”Man, those people who say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day actually do know what the hell they are talking about. Who knew?”

**Author's Note:**

> (And guys! Go check out [the insanely gorgeous art](http://usedupshiver.tumblr.com/post/96381851612/horns-of-mischief-i-want-to-see-you-loki) Horns of Mischief made me for my birthday, based on this! ALL THE LOVE!)


End file.
